fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wealth
Since this is the future, we decided to use wealth as a system for understanding credit and economic currency. Every character has a Wealth bonus that reflects his or her buying power-a composite of income, credit rating, and savings. A character's Wealth bonus serves as the basis of the character's Wealth check, which is used to purchase equipment and services for the character. What this means in character is that the character's participating in the transaction may not have that item or be unable to provide it to that person for whatever means. A character may also be unable to provide payment for the item, such as a trade or other means of Wealth Bonus To determine a character's starting Wealth bonus, roll 2d4 and add the wealth bonus for the character's starting occupation, plus (if appropriate) the bonus from the Windfall feat. Reputation will also provide a bonus based on how well known your character is in the settlement. A character's Wealth bonus can never fall below +0, and there is no limit to how high the Wealth bonus can climb. Since Wealth is an abstract concept, it's sometimes difficult to determine how financially well off a character is. To get a general sense of how financially solvent a character is at any given time, check the table below. Purchasing Equipment Wealth checks are used to determine what characters can afford and what gear they might reasonably have access to. Every character has a Wealth bonus that reflects his or her buying power. Every object and service has a purchase DC. To purchase an object, make a Wealth check against the purchase DC. The Wealth Check A Wealth check is a 1d20 roll plus a character's current Wealth bonus. If the character succeeds on the Wealth check, the character gains the object. If the character fails, he or she can't afford the object at the time. If the character's current Wealth bonus is equal to or greater than the DC, the character automatically succeeds. If the character successfully purchases an object or service with a purchase DC that's higher than his or her current Wealth bonus, the character's Wealth bonus decreases. Aid Another One other character can make an aid another attempt to help a character purchase an object or service. If the attempt is successful, that character provides the purchaser with a +2 bonus on his or her Wealth check. The character who provides the aid reduces his or her Wealth bonus by +1. Wealth Bonus of +0 A character's Wealth bonus can never decrease to less than +0. If a character's Wealth bonus is +0, the character doesn't have the buying power to purchase any object or service that has a purchase DC of 10 or higher. Regaining Wealth A character's Wealth bonus recovers as the character advances. Every time a character gains a new level, make a Profession check. (If the character has no ranks in the skill, this check is a Wisdom check.) The DC is equal to the character's current Wealth bonus. If the character succeeds, his or her current Wealth bonus increases by +1. For every 5 points by which the character exceeds the DC, he or she gains an additional +1 to his or her Wealth bonus. Selling Stuff To sell something, a character first needs to determine its sale value. Sale value is up to the seller but must take into account the object in questions value. Then place a reasonable DC for others to purchase from.